


Pink Butterflies

by SummerChilde



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, POV First Person, POV Mai (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerChilde/pseuds/SummerChilde
Summary: I don't understand why I like you. You send butterflies up my spine every single time you look at me.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Pink Butterflies

I don’t understand why I like you. You’re so bright – it’s alarming, really. You laugh too often. You dress in bubblegum pink. You’re slow on the uptake when someone tells a joke.

We’re polar opposites. You’re everything I’m not.

I don’t understand why you like me. Your smile lights up rooms. I don’t smile. Ever. I’m hard to be around, I know. I’m self-aware.

But you’re so insecure. It’s annoying. You had the nerve to look at me the other day and ask – voice trembling, “Why me?” I don’t have to explain myself to anyone – least of all you.

You think you’re not special, that you’re just like your sisters. You’ve lived over half your life trying to prove yourself to people who don’t matter, trying to prove that you belong or stand out.

I don’t know which it is today, but – of course – you belong. And of course, you stand out. You’re the most alive person I’ve ever known.

You’re three-dimensional while everyone else is static. Color in a black-and-white world. You send butterflies up my spine every single time you look at me.

They’re grey – those butterflies. Orange. Indigo. And, yes, that garishly bright color you favor, too.


End file.
